Lionheart
by AbsoluteRainbowButterfly
Summary: When a new girl transfers to Domino High School as seems pretty fine and well until things take a turn for the worse and dark secrets involving the past are found causing the lives of all of those involved to become in danger as the risk of death intensifies. Discovering truth after revealing layer lies seems less important when the lives of your loved ones are compromised...
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that I can never find the destination in which I wish to arrive at? If somebody were to keep track of the amount of times I get lost in a day then I am sure to think that they would have thought it is a favourite pastime of mine. Having trekked all the way around this damn labyrinth of a school and it seems that i have only landed myself back at the entrance. When I went to see the principal they said that my class was called 3a but it seems that this room doesn't even exist. Thinking that I could ask somebody for directions I turned to a group of girls that could help me, but then again I do have a tendency to ramble. Considering my options a final time I went over again what I could do : continue being lost and possibly arrive late on my first day or ask somebody for directions. It can't be that bad now can it?

Just standing here whilst I waiting for the others to come sure is boring. Standing at the school's front gate gets you a view of the front of the building itself in all of it's boring glory: the tired building painted a dull shade of grey with many huge windows decorating it's side. Impatiently tapping my foot as I begin to think of whey they are and causing my mind to wander elsewhere.

Yugi and Tristan should be here now they have a lot of cheek telling me that I shouldn't be late then being late themselves. "Hey Joey!" I hear someone yell behind me. Turning around I see them strolling without a care in the world as if this was the time they were supposed to arrive.

"Where the hell have you two been!" I yelled causing Yugi to pull an apologetic face and Tristan to scrunch his up in annoyance.

"Well who would have thought it Yuug, the big dummy actually came here on time."

"Of course I did! And who are you calling a dummy!"

"Maybe the only person here who is yelling his head off and making a fool of himself, you dummy."

"Why I outta- " Lunging at Tristan I grabbed him pulling him into headlock, his arms flailed as he tried to break free, the end result only caused him more pain.

"Joey, please put Tristan down." Yugi asked, his huge violet eyes and the upwards motion of his eyebrows made it look like he was pleading. Instantly letting go of my grip, Tristan fell over.

"That's what you get for calling me a dummy, dummy." Groaning, he picks himself up off of the floor straightening out his uniform.

"Can we please just go inside?" Yugi asked again motioning his hands towards the entrance.

All together now we walked towards the entrance, me in the middle and Tristan and Yugi on either one of my sides.

"So Joey, how is Serenity?" Tristan queried, a smug look appearing on his face as his smile widend.

"She's good and don't even think about hitting on my my sis, unless you intend on having a fist in your face."

"Ahhh, come on Joey."

"If you think that I'm gonna let you date Serenity then you have another thing coming your way. The last thing I need is a no gooder around her."

"I am not a no gooder."

"Keep saying that needle head. Go on find a girlfriend that's not my sister". Pushing the front doors open we arrived inside confronted by the corridors and several groups of chatting friends all going on their lives as if they had not a single care in the world. All but one person. In the middle of everything stood a lone girl with an expression of confusion painted onto her face. Her hair was the colour of lava hair which bore loose princess curls which cascaded down her back and stopped right above her waist. With furrowed brows and big azutr blue eyes she had a pale complexion, all of these features made her look like some sort of maiden from a fairy tale awaiting the arrival of her prince charming.

When a group of girls passed her she opened her mouth and said " Sorry for bothering you, but please may you tell me where class 3a is ?" she sounded incredibly posh articulating each and every single word, any ordinary person talking beside her would sound like a total doofus. The trio teenage girls eyes flashed specious glares at her scanning her up and down before laughing, turning around and then leaving.

"Who do you think that is?" questioned Yugi, finally perking up.

"I dunno, she looks like she is new around here." Tristan breathed as he tried to lift his jaw up from the ground.

"Maybe we could show her around, I mean if she's lost she'll need a helping hand and she seems friendly enough." I suggested.

"Joey's right, we should help." Striding over towards her Tristan and I exchanged glances, smiles plastered onto our faces.

"Excuse me." I said as she turned lifting her head up slightly so that she could look up to

me.

"Yes?" She answered back. Mentallty kicking myself I paused as I realised I hadn't thought of anything to say.

"We couldn't help but see that you looked lost. Would you like us to show you around?" Tristan cut in, the cheek that he has.

For a second her face was blank but after she blinked, a smile of genuine happiness spread out onto her face like the one that Tristan and I had only a few moments ago.

"You would do that?"

"Sure why not." Yugi replied exchanging her a friendly look.

"Thanks a lot! I need to get to room 3a by the way."

"Right this way madam."

Combing a hand through my hair I restarted my steps as I continued walking on with the three boys I had just met. I'm glad that these three decided to help me, otherwise I could have been lost for a very long time .

"Hello my name is Yugi, this is Joey and this is Tristan." said the shortest of the boys and his lifted his arms up pointing to his left, then his right. Words cannot do justice in describing his hair /with it spiking up in what seemed like all directions as it had three colours in it : black, yellow and a darker shade of magenta.

"You're Yugi Moto. King of Games and the champion in Duel Monsters , aren't you?" I asked remembering of how much he is talked about in the world of Duel Monsters : Yugi is practically seen as royalty in the game, well he is the king.

"Yes I am. So I take it you're a fan of Duel Monsters then?"

"Yes, I also play as well."

"Well that's great! Perhaps we could duel each other sometime."

"I'll look forward to it." I said with glee.

"Hey have you heard of me! The name's Joey Wheeler!" The blonde said, beaming eagerly as he pointed his thumb towards himself. A few cogs in my my turned as I thought of where I knew that name from. And then it hit me.

"Joey Wheeler, you were the runner up in Duelist Kingdom and one of the finalists in Battle City. Am I right?"

I didn't think it was possible but the smile that he had grew wider and wider till he looked like a young child happy because somebody had praised him. "See Tristan people do know who I am." He retorted to the brunnette as if he were just insulted by him.

"So what's your name?" Asked the brunette, his hair formed a point at the middle of his forehead as it stood up like a needle.

"My name is Clarice." I said, thinking of how my name practically defined what my family is in a nutshell. Well if the shoe fits…

"We're here!" announced Joey, opening the doors as we entered the not so grande classroom. It looked cosy, it had wooden desks for which two people were meant to be seated at, a dark phthalo green chalkboard with faint lines of the previous texts that had been drawn on, and huge windows at which somebody could gaze out side to the school grounds whilst watching flying birds pass overhead. Perhaps Dad was right about school.

Upon entering I caught the gaze the gaze of a few students , one of which was Seto Kaiba. He gave a glare so full of animosity he could give Sauron a run for his money, I wonder what Uncle has done now.

"Well it seems the geek squad has returned and what a wondrous new addition they have." Kaiba said, a smirk unfolded onto his lips as his voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

"Why I outta punch you in the face for addressing a lady like that." Joey remarked pulling a fist into the air and arching his brows in anger. Wow, it didn't take that much for him to get ticked off. Walking towards his desk I put my laptop bag down onto the desk which he is seated at, forgetting how heavy the bag actually is a loud thud noised echoes throughout the room. Kaiba puts turns his book down onto the table, his thumb bookmarking a page. Now looking up at me and me looking down on him (because he was seated and I was standing) I stared at him hoping to see what is that's so good about him. What is it about him that means a random girl could just fall head over heels over him?

A chesnut mullet and dark blue eyes. To me he just looks like any other guy, just another one average joe. I know that this teenage CEO isn't just someone ordinary but I don't like the way that just now he talked to the other three, it's just impolite. I wasn't planning on randomly having a stare off with him but I feel that his remark was uncalled for and that perhaps I could hit back by confronting him like this.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to others in such a manner. It is incredibly impolite and rather unfashionable." I said offhandedly

"If anyone is being rude it would be you." He said as his voice is became more and more annoyed, lets stop there for a second.

"Then forgive my poor manners as I haven't introduced myself, the name is Clarice." stretching my hand outwards I expected him to shake it but instead he just picked up his book and carried on reading.

"As you can see I am a very busy person and I don't intend to waste my breath and time educating a fool. So I'd appreciate it that you left." Jeez the nerve that he has. I wouldn't have even minded if he asked nicely but that was uncalled for.

"Whatever you say princess." picking up my laptop bag I head back towards Joey, Yugi and Tristan but as if signalling the end of the fight the bell ringed.

Registration is rather boring the only thing that happens is that a few announcement get called and the register is taken, apart from that everybody just talks to each other and carries on with bugging one another. It's just same old same old, however something new did happen today. i turns out that we have a new kid in our class, going from how we previously met I think she is pretty okay, she might even join the gang. Thinking back on what she said when Joey, Tristan, and I escorted her she seemed like a pretty nice person, plus I think Tea would like a female friend to talk to.

Scanning around the classroom I noticed that Mr Tachibana looked stressed out, he was busy fussing away and tidying things on his desk. He kept muttering something under his breath and seemed as if he was about to throw his papers into the air and storm out of the room: I wonder what he's so worried about? Right then Tea came and sat at my desk looking as bright as day her face beamed with excitement and joy, it seemed as if she had heard of the news.

"Have you heard of the news?"

"About the new kid? Yeah I met her this morning"

"I wonder where she is, I heard she was supposed to be in this class"

"she is, the principal called her out for a moment to discuss things with her."

"Oh Okay. So how is she-" Tea asked but before she could finished she was interrupted by Mr Tachibana who was making an announcement.

"Class if you would all return to your seats, Daisuke that includes you, as you may have heard we have a new student in our class." And as if right on cue Clarice entered the room skipping slightly to teachers side to keep up with what he was saying.

"Class I'd like you to welcome our new student, Miss Clarice Pegasus."

Why is it that I can never find the destination in which I wish to arrive at? If somebody were to keep track of the amount of times I get lost in a day then I am sure to think that they would have thought it is a favourite pastime of mine. Having trekked all the way around this damn labyrinth of a school and it seems that i have only landed myself back at the entrance. When I went to see the principal they said that my class was called 3a but it seems that this room doesn't even exist. Thinking that I could ask somebody for directions I turned to a group of girls that could help me, but then again I do have a tendency to ramble. Considering my options a final time I went over again what I could do : continue being lost and possibly arrive late on my first day or ask somebody for directions. It can't be that bad now can it?

Just standing here whilst I waiting for the others to come sure is boring. Standing at the school's front gate gets you a view of the front of the building itself in all of it's boring glory: the tired building painted a dull shade of grey with many huge windows decorating it's side. Impatiently tapping my foot as I begin to think of whey they are and causing my mind to wander elsewhere.

Yugi and Tristan should be here now they have a lot of cheek telling me that I shouldn't be late then being late themselves. "Hey Joey!" I hear someone yell behind me. Turning around I see them strolling without a care in the world as if this was the time they were supposed to arrive.

"Where the hell have you two been!" I yelled causing Yugi to pull an apologetic face and Tristan to scrunch his up in annoyance.

"Well who would have thought it Yuug, the big dummy actually came here on time."

"Of course I did! And who are you calling a dummy!"

"Maybe the only person here who is yelling his head off and making a fool of himself, you dummy."

"Why I outta- " Lunging at Tristan I grabbed him pulling him into headlock, his arms flailed as he tried to break free, the end result only caused him more pain.

"Joey, please put Tristan down." Yugi asked, his huge violet eyes and the upwards motion of his eyebrows made it look like he was pleading. Instantly letting go of my grip, Tristan fell over.

"That's what you get for calling me a dummy, dummy." Groaning, he picks himself up off of the floor straightening out his uniform.

"Can we please just go inside?" Yugi asked again motioning his hands towards the entrance.

All together now we walked towards the entrance, me in the middle and Tristan and Yugi on either one of my sides.

"So Joey, how is Serenity?" Tristan queried, a smug look appearing on his face as his smile widend.

"She's good and don't even think about hitting on my my sis, unless you intend on having a fist in your face."

"Ahhh, come on Joey."

"If you think that I'm gonna let you date Serenity then you have another thing coming your way. The last thing I need is a no gooder around her."

"I am not a no gooder."

"Keep saying that needle head. Go on find a girlfriend that's not my sister". Pushing the front doors open we arrived inside confronted by the corridors and several groups of chatting friends all going on their lives as if they had not a single care in the world. All but one person. In the middle of everything stood a lone girl with an expression of confusion painted onto her face. Her hair was the colour of lava hair which bore loose princess curls which cascaded down her back and stopped right above her waist. With furrowed brows and big azutr blue eyes she had a pale complexion, all of these features made her look like some sort of maiden from a fairy tale awaiting the arrival of her prince charming.

When a group of girls passed her she opened her mouth and said " Sorry for bothering you, but please may you tell me where class 3a is ?" she sounded incredibly posh articulating each and every single word, any ordinary person talking beside her would sound like a total doofus. The trio teenage girls eyes flashed specious glares at her scanning her up and down before laughing, turning around and then leaving.

"Who do you think that is?" questioned Yugi, finally perking up.

"I dunno, she looks like she is new around here." Tristan breathed as he tried to lift his jaw up from the ground.

"Maybe we could show her around, I mean if she's lost she'll need a helping hand and she seems friendly enough." I suggested.

"Joey's right, we should help." Striding over towards her Tristan and I exchanged glances, smiles plastered onto our faces.

"Excuse me." I said as she turned lifting her head up slightly so that she could look up to

me.

"Yes?" She answered back. Mentallty kicking myself I paused as I realised I hadn't thought of anything to say.

"We couldn't help but see that you looked lost. Would you like us to show you around?" Tristan cut in, the cheek that he has.

For a second her face was blank but after she blinked, a smile of genuine happiness spread out onto her face like the one that Tristan and I had only a few moments ago.

"You would do that?"

"Sure why not." Yugi replied exchanging her a friendly look.

"Thanks a lot! I need to get to room 3a by the way."

"Right this way madam."

Combing a hand through my hair I restarted my steps as I continued walking on with the three boys I had just met. I'm glad that these three decided to help me, otherwise I could have been lost for a very long time .

"Hello my name is Yugi, this is Joey and this is Tristan." said the shortest of the boys and his lifted his arms up pointing to his left, then his right. Words cannot do justice in describing his hair /with it spiking up in what seemed like all directions as it had three colours in it : black, yellow and a darker shade of magenta.

"You're Yugi Moto. King of Games and the champion in Duel Monsters , aren't you?" I asked remembering of how much he is talked about in the world of Duel Monsters : Yugi is practically seen as royalty in the game, well he is the king.

"Yes I am. So I take it you're a fan of Duel Monsters then?"

"Yes, I also play as well."

"Well that's great! Perhaps we could duel each other sometime."

"I'll look forward to it." I said with glee.

"Hey have you heard of me! The name's Joey Wheeler!" The blonde said, beaming eagerly as he pointed his thumb towards himself. A few cogs in my my turned as I thought of where I knew that name from. And then it hit me.

"Joey Wheeler, you were the runner up in Duelist Kingdom and one of the finalists in Battle City. Am I right?"

I didn't think it was possible but the smile that he had grew wider and wider till he looked like a young child happy because somebody had praised him. "See Tristan people do know who I am." He retorted to the brunnette as if he were just insulted by him.

"So what's your name?" Asked the brunette, his hair formed a point at the middle of his forehead as it stood up like a needle.

"My name is Clarice." I said, thinking of how my name practically defined what my family is in a nutshell. Well if the shoe fits…

"We're here!" announced Joey, opening the doors as we entered the not so grande classroom. It looked cosy, it had wooden desks for which two people were meant to be seated at, a dark phthalo green chalkboard with faint lines of the previous texts that had been drawn on, and huge windows at which somebody could gaze out side to the school grounds whilst watching flying birds pass overhead. Perhaps Dad was right about school.

Upon entering I caught the gaze the gaze of a few students , one of which was Seto Kaiba. He gave a glare so full of animosity he could give Sauron a run for his money, I wonder what Uncle has done now.

"Well it seems the geek squad has returned and what a wondrous new addition they have." Kaiba said, a smirk unfolded onto his lips as his voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

"Why I outta punch you in the face for addressing a lady like that." Joey remarked pulling a fist into the air and arching his brows in anger. Wow, it didn't take that much for him to get ticked off. Walking towards his desk I put my laptop bag down onto the desk which he is seated at, forgetting how heavy the bag actually is a loud thud noised echoes throughout the room. Kaiba puts turns his book down onto the table, his thumb bookmarking a page. Now looking up at me and me looking down on him (because he was seated and I was standing) I stared at him hoping to see what is that's so good about him. What is it about him that means a random girl could just fall head over heels over him?

A chesnut mullet and dark blue eyes. To me he just looks like any other guy, just another one average joe. I know that this teenage CEO isn't just someone ordinary but I don't like the way that just now he talked to the other three, it's just impolite. I wasn't planning on randomly having a stare off with him but I feel that his remark was uncalled for and that perhaps I could hit back by confronting him like this.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to others in such a manner. It is incredibly impolite and rather unfashionable." I said offhandedly

"If anyone is being rude it would be you." He said as his voice is became more and more annoyed, lets stop there for a second.

"Then forgive my poor manners as I haven't introduced myself, the name is Clarice." stretching my hand outwards I expected him to shake it but instead he just picked up his book and carried on reading.

"As you can see I am a very busy person and I don't intend to waste my breath and time educating a fool. So I'd appreciate it that you left." Jeez the nerve that he has. I wouldn't have even minded if he asked nicely but that was uncalled for.

"Whatever you say princess." picking up my laptop bag I head back towards Joey, Yugi and Tristan but as if signalling the end of the fight the bell ringed.

Registration is rather boring the only thing that happens is that a few announcement get called and the register is taken, apart from that everybody just talks to each other and carries on with bugging one another. It's just same old same old, however something new did happen today. i turns out that we have a new kid in our class, going from how we previously met I think she is pretty okay, she might even join the gang. Thinking back on what she said when Joey, Tristan, and I escorted her she seemed like a pretty nice person, plus I think Tea would like a female friend to talk to.

Scanning around the classroom I noticed that Mr Tachibana looked stressed out, he was busy fussing away and tidying things on his desk. He kept muttering something under his breath and seemed as if he was about to throw his papers into the air and storm out of the room: I wonder what he's so worried about? Right then Tea came and sat at my desk looking as bright as day her face beamed with excitement and joy, it seemed as if she had heard of the news.

"Have you heard of the news?"

"About the new kid? Yeah I met her this morning"

"I wonder where she is, I heard she was supposed to be in this class"

"she is, the principal called her out for a moment to discuss things with her."

"Oh Okay. So how is she-" Tea asked but before she could finished she was interrupted by Mr Tachibana who was making an announcement.

"Class if you would all return to your seats, Daisuke that includes you, as you may have heard we have a new student in our class." And as if right on cue Clarice entered the room skipping slightly to teachers side to keep up with what he was saying.

"Class I'd like you to welcome our new student, Miss Clarice Pegasus."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the room shuffled and looked around, some exchanged glances to their peers and some attempted whispering a comment to the person that sat beside them or behind them. After about 10 seconds of quiet judging, most of the eyes in the classroom were fixated upon me. Yes that's right everybody, just stare freakishly at the new kid who stands before you. Most people think that being in the limelight is such a wonderful thing, but it has its downs as well as its ups: one of them is that a lot of people seem unable to act normally around you, even the teacher seemed uneasy when he met me. Maybe Dad was wrong about school…

Mr Tachibana cleared his throat with a cough and lifted his head up from a piece of paper that he had picked up as opened his mouth to speak.

"Pegasus," he began raising a shaky hand and pointing towards a desk, " your seat will be next to Kaiba".

Instead of the quiet murmurs that had encased the class before, everyone began talking to their friends: some people whipped round their heads and did mimes and others still didn't know exactly what to think, let alone speak. Tightening the grip I had on my laptop bag I headed towards my allocated seat dreading what may come when I sat down. I looked at Kaiba watching his movements : his eyes scanned across the words on the page as he digested what was being written down with incredible speed as his eyes flew across one end to the next, impressive. His grip around the book was tight as if he could have torn the book apart with his hands, it would seem that he was rather unhappy about the arrangement. Picking up the chair and pulling it back, I rested my bags on the floor and sat down contemplating the options of things I could do to pass the time. I don't think going on my laptop would be a good idea, and I think I left Gatsby at home, I guess drawing will do.

Not knowing exactly what to say I sat there thinking of what to do next, I guess that serves me right if it seems too good to be true then it probably is. Clarice seemed nice but if she's a Pegasus who knows how whacked up she could be, dealing with one Pegasus was enough, but another one? However she was really polite and you can't always judge a person from their crazy relatives, right? Everyone had resumed talking to each other and had once again joined their friends in the morning chatter, perhaps now would be a good opportunity to talk to Clarice again.

Standing up I walked over to her ( and unfortunately Kaiba's ) desk weaving in and out of peoples chairs and tables to walk to the other side of the class trying to avoid falling over and landing on my face: it's happened once and I'm not planning on letting it happen again.

Upon arriving at the desk I saw that she had taken out a sketchbook and had started drawing: on her page were four different dragons all of whom were what seemed to be different kinds of species from different habitats.

"Well well, if it isn't the mutt." mocked Kaiba, well I oughta' teach that jerk a lesson. Screwing up my face I glared at him raising one arm as if I were to punch him, my jaw was clenched in anger as I arched my brows at his annoying smug face.

"We'll see about that when I'm done punching your face in the ground moneybags!" I retorted feeling the anger inside rise up, how dare that jerk think he can be so rude all of the time.

"Down dog, don't you know when to obey your master?"

"Ehhh! Rich-boy, put a sock in it, would ya!"

"I would do that the day the you become a first rate duelist, in other words, never."

I stepped forward and went up to Kaiba, that sunuvabitch thinks he can mess around with my mind! I raised my hand and went for his collar aiming to grab it but then Kaiba was pulled back from his chair causing me to miss, for a brief moment in time Kaiba himself looked panicked as if he were to fall back from swinging on his chair. After if settled in what just happened I looked up to see who was the one that pulled Kaiba back to find out that it was Clarice. She put the two front legs of his chair back on the ground but before she could even speak she was cut of by rich boy.

"What do you think you're doing!" He commanded as his eyes squinted and his brows arched as if he were just insulted greatly.

Most people would have retorted back straight away to get away as soon as possible from his momentary rage but instead Clarice just walked back to her chair, sat down and made herself comfortable once again before answering him, drawing out her response to make him wait. Slowly she turned her head and gave a look that I would have given anyone a run for their money: her eyes were brimming with anger and disappointment, her lips forming a tight line and her brows arching as well but not to the point that they were at a harsh angle. However even though she showed an uproar of emotions it was the subtlety of her features that made it ten times scarier , like a silent storm that was deadly yet quiet in the delivery. Finally she took a breath and spoke.

"Kaiba if you were unable to see that I did that to ensure that you weren't harmed in any sort of way then I suggest that you invest in a pair of glasses to better your vision as anybody who was watching would have been able to see clearly that was what I was doing. Firstly the last thing I want is to be caught right next to a fight on my first morning here because some jerk thought it would be funny to mock a person for no legit reason. I was merely preventing a catastrophe. Secondly you should be grateful that I even did so as if I had not then there is a chance that you could have been injured. And also my patience with such behaviour will run out and fast, next time I won't stop something like that from occurring and would I would probably end up trying to hit you myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You doubt me? Why?"

"Because nobody beats me." With that she turned away from Kaiba and looked towards me sort of giving me an apologetic smile. She sighed and shook her head slightly before looking up and saying, "Hey there."

After the incident that just occurred I continued on reading my book to try and free my mind from all of the distractions that encompassed the class. That Clarice girl sure surprised me with the little stunt she pulled, she seemed to have really wanted to avoid confrontation around her, but if so why did she threaten to fight me? I wonder how long that patience will last...

The dog had unfortunately stayed at the table as he had started a conversation with her, fortunately for me he had stayed on her half of the table and had pretty much ignored me. Just when I thought I would be able to read in peace a member of class had come up to the desk: this time it was a girl called Sayuri. Sayuri crouched down so that she was at the same level as me at sitting height considering there was no chairs around for her to sit on, her short brown hair swayed slightly as she cocked her head to one side and she started blinking profusely as she stared at me. Well isn't this just a pleasant surprise.

"Good morning, Seto!" She chimed in an unnerving high pitched voice. It sounded so pitchy and fake that it could have caused somebody to just leave the room upon hearing it. It not only caused me to flinch slightly in annoyance but seemed to also have a negative effect on the people nearby: Joey actually out his hands to his ears to muffle the noise and Clarice tensed her body for a second and stopped her speech mid-sentence.

"Did you need something?" I said rather flatly hoping that she would see my disinterest and leave me be.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Sayuri twirled her hair and let out a small giggle before pulling her lips into a smile. Damn it.

"Have you considered that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Awwwww, come on now, don't be like that." Yet again her shrill voice caused annoyance as I turned my face away from her and Clarice shut her eye rather violently and tried to prevent her face from writhing.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you left right about now, I would love for you to leave my presence and never return." After hearing the insult, Sayuri's eyes widened in disbelief but then dropped in sadness. Slowly she stood back up and walked begrudgingly back to her seat where she was cooed and comforted by her friends,how pathetic. Just as I thought I could take no more registration ended and everyone's conversations died out as they went back to their respectful chairs before reseating themselves.

Mr Tachibana then left and Miss Furukawa, the Science teacher entered. Standing by the desk situated at the front, she placed her papers on the table and looked around the classroom to ensure all eyes were upon her and all mouths were kept shut. Her eyes did one sweep of the classroom and then landed back onto my table: considering that she normally never looked twice table she must have been looking at Clarice, sizing her up to guess what kind of student she would be. Instead of looking away at the intense glare Clarice stared right back and raised a quizzical eyebrow to her as if she were judging her actions as well. After a short while of scrutiny Miss Furukawa turned to the chalkboard and started writing upon it.

With a voice as scratchy as the chalk she said , "Could you all listen to the explanation on red -shift, CMBR and the Big Bang theory I am about to give as afterwards I expect you to write a detailed explanation on it afterwards." Turning once more to the chalkboard she started drawing and labelling the colour spectrum to help with her explanation, I guess that would be the best way to explain it to these idiots.

Having already learnt this I rested my book on my lap and continued reading once more until I was yet again distracted about 10 minutes through the explanation that Miss Furukawa was giving. The sound of a pencil moving across paper was the one that was annoying me. Looking beside me I saw that it was Clarice who has started drawing in a sketchbook, her attention was on the movements of her hand and not an ounce of it seemed dedicated to the teacher. The first page of the new book that was handed to her was already filled with an explanation of the things that Miss Furukawa was going through and in more detail than what she was explaining it all in, so I'm not the only one that already knows this. Her sketchbook page was adorned in dragons and she was focused on shading and contouring one of them to make it look as 3D and realistic as possible: her pencil slowly moved up and down whilst she was shading in one of the wings as she followed their shape changing the pressure on the certain areas creating shadows and highlights. I realised I must have been staring at drawings as she stopped what she was doing at looked up at me. She paused momentarily, scanning my eyes to read what they said then went back to her sketchbook and wrote at the top of the page:

"Which one do you like the most?"

Normally I would have just ignored anyone who tried to talk to me but considering she had found me staring at her drawings the best thing to do seemed to be to just answer the question. Raising a hand I pointed to the one in the top-right corner of the page: this dragon appeared to be one of fire as it had small flames for scales and it's wings moved in such a manner that looked elegant as it rode with the wind.

Looking down at her page she briefly smiled at her drawing proudly then quietly turned the page and started drawing the dragon out again, but this time with a lot more detail and a lot bigger. She continued the drawing until class finished until she realised that the next class wouldn't present any new challenges to her so she absent-mindedly continued drawing. When the bell for break rang she got all of her things as quickly as she could and skipped out of the class as fast as she could. What a strange girl.


End file.
